harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sleepover's Over
" " is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. Synopsis The twins invite Harvey for a sleepover. Plot Harvey is fishing with Fee and Foo when he catches his first fish ever. He’s amazed ‘cause he’s never caught one before and doesn’t know what to do with the fish. Foo wants to keep him as a pet, and Fee says they can have him do tricks for cash; Harvey is excited to have a group of four now with one more added to their group of three. The fish then jumps off of the hook and swims away. As the sun begins to set, Harvey gets ready to go home and says bye to Fee and Foo when Fee pushes Foo to ask Harvey something. Foo, embarrassed, asks Harvey to spend the night at their place. Then Fee says, “Great idea, Foo!” Harvey is kind of surprised and when Fee says it would be like a sleepover it brings back bad memories to Harvey of all the times he tried spending the night at other kids’ houses: when Dade had him over and he kept calling home asking his dad to pick him up; when Kratz had him over and he was going to have to use their toothpaste; when MJ’s family only had chunky peanut butter; at Mikey’s he pretended to be sick; at Technobear’s he was crying because he wanted to go home; every time because it was different to him, he wanted to be home and called his dad to pick him up and never actually made it through a sleepover at anyone’s house. He says to Fee and Foo, nervously, that a sleepover with them sounds fun. Harvey heads home and begins getting ready for the sleepover. He’s finishing packing his over-stuffed suitcase when he decides to bring three shirts to be safe, and he considers bringing silverware—and decides to. He’s rushing around nervously packing when his dad reminds him he’s eventually gonna have to just go and stop packing. Harvey tells his parents he wants everything to be perfect for his sleepover with Fee and Foo and asks them if he can take the nicest dishes they have. His dad tells him he doesn’t have to spend the night, but Harvey insists that he’s going to because they both know his history with sleepovers and that this time is going to be different. His dad then gives him the cell phone to call him just in case he wants him to pick him up. Harvey says he doesn’t need it, then nervously asks his dad if he wants him to have it and says he’ll take it for his sake. When Harvey gets to Fee and Foo’s tree, he doesn’t see them, so he tries to leave before they notice him when Fee calls down to him from up higher in the tree and says that she and Foo have to finish up some business. They smack each other a few more times with some tree branches and then Fee tells Harvey they’re all done and jumps down to see him and tell him they’re really glad they finally got him over for a sleepover. After nervously saying how cool it is that they’re gonna spend all night together and Fee agreeing with a “Yuhuh!”, Harvey asks where their bathroom is and Foo points to behind the tree. Harvey says “Oh wow” but thinks that he’ll hold it until he gets home. “So what should we do first?” Fee asks Harvey, and he doesn’t really know so he pulls out his Lil Miss Thang magazine from his suitcase and says he got it because it has a list of fun sleepover activities and that it’s obviously not for girls. Activity one is to paint each other’s nails, so Harvey asks Fee if she has any nail polish. She responds flatly, “No.” Foo is upset about this. Harvey decides they’re not doing that, so he makes Pink Sherries. When Fee asks him “what’s that?” He says it’s lemon lime soda with a splash of his secret ingredient. They sit and sip on the Pink Sherries for a little while until Harvey decides he has to make a quick phone call and gets up to go call his dad. Foo grabs the phone while it’s ringing and says they’ve got to prank call someone. When Harvey’s dad answers, Foo says “Luigi’s Pizza! What can I get you?” Irving—confused—asks Miriam if she wanted pizza and she says that sounds good actually so Harvey’s dad tries to order a pizza from Foo and asks him if they have any specials. Foo asks Fee and Harvey what he’s supposed to do because the guy wants the pizza. Fee says she doesn’t know, so Foo says to Irving, “You better go catch it!” and hangs up, saying he “got him good.” Foo passes the phone to Harvey and says it’s his turn, but Harvey says he doesn’t think he could. Foo tells him it’s easy: “You just hit a bunch of numbers until you hear a voice!” The phone rings at Moff’s, who’s in his underwear sitting on his bed, eating, watching TV. Moff is surprised to have a phone call and answers, delighted, but Harvey doesn’t say anything so Moff keeps saying “Hello?” while Harvey says “uhh” until Harvey hangs up the phone. Moff keeps saying “hello,” until he realizes—disappointed—that no one called to talk to him. Fee says that since this is Harvey’s first sleepover, they need to pull a real prank. So they go to Fogbark, when Harvey asks why they have to go there to prank someone, Fee responds by saying that “you don’t dump where you eat.” When Harvey sees a phone he thinks about calling his dad, but when he imagines his dad having to tell Fee and Foo sorry that Harvey couldn’t make it and that he’s never gonna grow up, Harvey screams and runs back with Fee and Foo. Foo says he found someone to prank and points to a guy sleeping on a pile of bones. The guy coughs up a skull, and Fee grabs Foo’s arm and changes where he’s pointing to a little guy sleeping in a pond. Harvey says how the guy looks so peaceful and Fee laughs dorkily saying she knows. Fee grabs mud from the bottom of the pond and walks through it over to the little guy and drops it in his hand. Foo gives Harvey a leaf and says to tickle the guys face with it. Fee and Foo repeat “Do it! Do it! Do it!” while Harvey makes his way over to the guy and, unwillingly, does it. They guy scratches his nose where Harvey tickled him and he slaps the mud all over his face. Harvey goes back to Fee and Foo and they laugh, Fee telling him that “That was sooo classic!” and Foo saying to Harvey that he’s the “Master of Comedy.” Harvey says it was actually pretty fun, and when they leave, Harvey holding his arms around Fee and Foo, he tells them that he’s glad they asked him to come for a sleepover. The little guy then wakes up, and comes up behind Harvey, Fee, and Foo, revealing himself to be a much bigger guy that was hidden under the water. Harvey was saying that maybe he could spend over with them every night... when they realize the guy they just played the prank on is right behind them. They scream and he grabs them and ties them up. When Harvey awakes he asks if it’s morning and if he made it through the sleepover, but realizes they’re tied together in the monster’s cave. They try to make a run for it when the monster comes from around the corner and starts to build a fire. Then, the monster sharpens a “giant sharp knife” as Foo put it, and then puts down a picnic blanket and plate setting for himself. When they realize he’s going to eat them, Fee and Foo tell Harvey to call his dad to have him come pick them up. But Harvey insists he won’t call his dad, and he tells them that he’s got to make it through the whole sleepover without having his dad come pick him up. Fee says she knows he wanted to make it through a whole sleepover, and says he got pretty far, but now he’s gotta call it quits. Harvey takes out the cell phone his dad gave him and decides to dial a number. The phone rings outside the cave from the phone Harvey passed earlier. The monster goes to answer it and Harvey says “Hello sir, this is Luigi’s Pizza.” Fee and Foo are amazed even though Harvey doesn’t know how to do the prank call and resorts to asking the monster if his refrigerator is running and he and the twins just run to get away from him. Harvey runs in the opposite direction from Fee and Foo and when Fee yells to Harvey where he’s going, that their tree is the other way, he says he’s going home. The monster gets out of breath chasing Harvey and gives up, saying “whatever.” Harvey gets home and wakes up his parents who are sleeping on the couch, and his dad, wearing his housecoat, tells him he’s sorry he couldn’t make it through his sleepover with Fee and Foo. Harvey tells him, he just wanted to give him back the cell phone, and that he doesn’t need it anymore. Fee and Foo are pouring themselves glasses of the lemon lime soda Harvey left behind. Fee telling Foo to pour hers all the way up to the top, and that she can’t believe Harvey went home. Foo says that it’s all very sad, and that makes him sad. Fee raises her glass to the sleepover that never happened and they toast “To Harvey” when Harvey reaches up and says to make him one of those Pink Sherries. They run and hug him, and they go back to where they left off on their sleepover. Harvey gets to truth or dare in his Lil Miss Thang book and Foo says to dare him to paint his fingernails. Fee says truth and smiles telling them she ate that whole jar of cherries. They fall asleep together, and the monster can be seen wandering around in the woods, still looking for them. Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Supporting Characters *Irving Beaks *Fogbark Monster Minor Charatcers *Miriam Beaks *Dade (young) *Kratz (young) *Technobear (young) *Mikey (young) *MJ (young) *Moff *Michelle Beaks (cameo/as an egg) Gallery References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes